


Crazy Christmas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Snape_Potter's 2013 Secret Snarry Swap. It was in response to prompt #48 (from Torino10154): Severus just cannot take another minute in the madness that is the Burrow at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for looking this over and, of course, to the Snarry Swap mods for this fun fest!

~

Crazy Christmas

~

Severus eyed the Burrow with trepidation. He’d been contemplating a quiet evening at home, so a party with the boisterous Weasley family was the very last thing he’d been anticipating. Until Harry had dragged him out of the house. _Bah humbug._

“It’ll be fun, Severus, you’ll see,” Harry said, arms linked with Severus’ as they walked side by side up the path and towards the Burrow. “The Weasleys throw crazy Christmas parties. You may even enjoy yourself.” 

Severus sighed. “Unlikely,” he murmured just as the door opened. The blast of sound and light made him step back apace. Harry’s hand shifted, settling on the small of his back. 

“Harry! Severus!” Molly Weasley, as exuberant as ever, beamed in welcome. “I’m so glad you could come!” 

“Of course we came,” Harry said, stepping forward and being enveloped in a hug. 

Severus tried to sidle around them in time to avoid the same fate but was too slow. “I was so worried you’d find some excuse not to come, Severus,” Molly scolded as she hugged him, too. 

Shooting a speaking look at Harry, Severus said, “Harry assured me that you would come looking for me should I decline tonight’s festivities.” 

Molly laughed. “That is an excellent idea. Fortunately, I shan’t have to do that, shall I? Now come in, boys. Arthur’s made punch which I’m pretty sure George hasn’t slipped anything into yet, and Ron and Hermione are already in the parlour, Harry.” 

“Brilliant!” Claiming Severus’ hand, Harry led the way into the parlour, waving to various Weasleys as they called out in welcome. “Hey, Bill! Charlie! Hey, George!”

Severus in the meantime simply looked straight ahead, dodging children and steeling himself. Hermione Weasley could be polite enough, but Ronald, Severus suspected, while no longer vocal about his doubts about Harry’s relationship with Severus, remained suspicious. 

“Harry! Severus.” Hermione waved when she saw them. “Hullo! Happy Christmas!” 

“And to you,” said Harry, releasing Severus’ hand and hugging her. “Hey, Ron.” 

“Hey, mate!” Ronald clapped Harry on the back before nodding at Severus. “Snape.” 

“Mr Weasley.” As Harry and Hermione began chatting animatedly, Severus coughed. “I believe I’ll go and obtain some of your father’s punch.” 

Ronald nodded. “Great. I’ll go with you while Harry and Hermione chat.” 

Eyebrow raised, Severus gestured, following him to the punch. The table was laden with all manner of food and Ronald made himself a plate of pastries as Severus poured himself a drink. All around them people were making merry; some were even dancing to the Christmas tunes being loudly played by Charlie Weasley on the piano. 

“I presume you had something you wished to say to me while out of Harry’s presence?” Severus finally said. 

Ronald chuckled wryly. “I should have known you’d see right through me.” Licking his lips, he hesitated before continuing. “Look, it’s no secret that I had my doubts about you and Harry.” 

“Indeed not,” Severus said, tone dry. “You were quite clear about that.” 

Ronald nodded. “I just wanted to apologise for how I acted. Yeah, I had my doubts, especially after the trial, but I’ve never seen Harry as happy as he is now, and I know that’s all because of you, so I’m really sorry for how I acted before.”

Severus blinked, gobsmacked. Of all the things Severus had expected -- hexes, threats -- an apology hadn’t been on the list. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to say that.” Ronald didn’t seem to expect a response. “I mean, I don’t think we’ll end up being friends necessarily, although I know Harry’d probably like that--”

_He would._ Severus cleared his throat. “I understand from Harry you’re an adequate chess player.” 

Slowly, Ronald smiled. “I enjoy a good game, yeah.” 

“I, too, have been known to play the occasional game.” Severus inclined his head. “Perhaps after the holidays you and your wife could come over for an evening.” 

Ronald nodded. “We’d love to. We’ll even bring the wine.” 

_We’ll probably need it._ “I’ll mention it to Harry and I’m sure we’ll be in touch.” 

Grinning, Ronald moved away. “Right, well I’ll leave you to your punch, then.” 

Watching him go, Severus sipped his drink, thoughtful. 

“And what are you plotting, old friend?” 

Severus turned to face Kingsley. “Who says I’m plotting anything?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kingsley laughed. “Because you’re always plotting.” Pouring himself some punch, he continued, “I saw you come in with Harry. Things going well?” 

“Things are...satisfactory.” 

“Wonderful. It’s good to see you happy, you deserve it.” And with that surprising statement, Kingsley moved away. “Now to find Charlie. I think I saw him over by the piano--” 

After that, Severus wandered, nodding politely when greeted, but for the most part avoiding joining any groups. The noise, which was frequently punctuated by shrieking children, was beginning to give him a headache, so, casting a Warming Charm, he slipped out the back door.

The pond was frozen and provided a suitably calm tableau to soothe Severus’ nerves. 

He’d only been outside for about five minutes, however, when a hand slipped into his. “I thought I’d find you out here,” Harry said. 

“Well, I’m nothing if not predictable,” Severus deadpanned.

Harry laughed. “Right.” He leaned his head on Severus’ shoulder. “Ron told me that you’re planning on inviting him and Hermione over for dinner in the new year.” 

“Some mention was made of that possibility, yes. If it meets with your approval.” 

“You know it does,” Harry murmured. “You must really love me to make such a sacrifice.” 

Severus smirked. “Perhaps I just wish to test my chess skills.” 

Harry chuckled softly. “Well, whatever your reasons are, thank you,” he whispered, and turning to face Severus, leaned in, kissing him. 

Harry had clearly been indulging in some of Molly’s pastries; Severus could taste almond and chocolate on his tongue as their kiss deepened and heated. He pulled Harry closer, taking control of the kiss. After they finally pulled apart, Harry nipped Severus’ bottom lip. “We should go back in,” he said. 

Severus sighed. “I suppose so.” 

Harry nuzzled Severus’ neck. “Well, long enough to say goodnight, anyway.” 

“You wish to go home already?” Settling his hand on Harry’s bum, Severus smirked. “Such a shame, I was looking forward to singing Christmas carols with Charlie Weasley.” 

Harry laughed. “Sure you were. Come on.” Tugging Severus towards the house, Harry tossed over his shoulder, “It’s a bit too loud for me in there. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can have your wicked way with me at home.” 

Severus smiled. Perhaps Crazy Weasley Christmas parties were good for something after all.

~


End file.
